1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been studies in which a variety of materials are incorporated into an ink-receiving layer to impart desired properties to a recording medium (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2008-254430 and 2011-218580). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-254430 discloses a recording medium having an ink-receiving layer containing a compound which is prepared by a reaction of an amino group-containing silane coupling agent with a zirconium compound and which thus has an amino group and contains zirconium and silicon, and the recording medium can enhance the fixing properties of ink and the sharpness of images. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-218580 discloses a recording medium having ink-receiving layer containing a compound which contains silicon and at least one element selected from Group 2 and 3 elements of the periodic table, and the recording medium can enhance the color developability and ozone resistance of images and reduce bleeding in images stored at high temperature and humidity.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-201147 discloses a recording medium having an ink-receiving layer which contains water-soluble aluminosilicate chloride having an Al/Si ratio of not less than 5 and an OH/Al ratio ranging from 1 to 2, inorganic fine particles, and a water-soluble resin, and the recording medium can enhance ozone resistance and water resistance without a reduction in image density. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-116579 discloses a recording medium containing two-layer-structure microcrystalline phyllosilicate on the surface thereof or therein, and the recording medium exhibits high ink absorbability. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-222151 discloses a silica-based material containing silicon; aluminum; at least one fourth-row element selected from the group consisting of iron, cobalt, nickel, and zinc; and at least one basic element selected from the group consisting of alkali metal elements, alkaline-earth metal elements, and rare-earth elements, and such a silica-based material is a material exhibiting high mechanical strength and a large specific surface area. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-154017 discloses a silica-based amorphous material containing silica, 0 to 15 wt % of an oxide of at least one component selected from Na, K, Ca, and Mg, and 0 to 15 wt % of an oxide of at least one component selected from Zr, Ti, Ge, Ga, and Al, and such a silica-based amorphous material is a material exhibiting high mechanical strength and a large specific surface area.